


The Great Elaboration

by Berrybanana



Series: The Great Divide [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: Some planning notes for 'The Great Divide' and my ideas for character development which have been sitting around while I procrastinate...





	1. Intro

Hey, so this is where I'll be posting sneak-previews of upcoming chapters, my ideas, my character planning, and all that good stuff! You can tell

You can tell me your ideas, what you liked, what you hated, what you loved- and if I say anything you disapprove of you have my full permission to smack me one and explain why I should change it.

 

Down to business!

So, as you may have seen from the tags of the actual fic there will be inter-house relationships, we will explore different sexualities, and I will try my very hardest to do justice to the people of colour who I write into the fic.   
I am a pansexual, white English female who was raised in a loving and open-minded household. I may unintentionally say things you find offensive or dislike. As said above, you may 100% smack me over the head and I'll apologise profusely and make edits if such a thing occurs.

So... I'm off to type up my character planning and the plots for the next few chapters!   
See you there!

 

-Berry x


	2. Dates & Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general time the story takes place and some notes for the format of the story.

**Draft 1 Notes~**

Writing format switches between poetry-ish style (inspired by Carnegie Award nominee 'We Come Apart') and ordinary descriptive writing.  
Poetry chapters marked with 'p', descriptive writing marked with 'd'.

First person, present tense.

 

**Timing**

The four students (Charlotte, Eris, and our two other students who haven't been introduced yet ;)) arrive at Hogwarts two years after the Golden Trio do.  
There may be a few crossovers in the future ;)

 

Golden Trio (Book)                               United Four                                     UF's Ages                                   English School Year (UF)                                  American School Year (UF

Philosopher's Stone                                    n/a                                                   /                                                       /                                                                        /            

Chamber of Secrets                                    n/a                                                   /                                                       /                                                                        /             

Prisoner of Askaban                              1st Year                                           (11-12)                                               (Year 7)                                                            (6th Grade

Goblet of Fire                                        2nd Year                                          (12-13)                                               (Year 8)                                                            (7th Grade)

Order of the Phoenix                             3rd Year                                           (13-14)                                               (Year 9)                                                             (8th Grade)      

Half-Blood Prince                                  4th Year                                           (14-15)                                               (Year 10)                                                 (9th Grade- Freshman)

Deathly Hallows                                    5th Year                                            (15-16)                                              (Year 11)                                               (10th Grade- Sophomore)

n/a  (Hermione re-takes 7th year)         6th Year                                           (16-17)                                              (Year 12)                                               (11th Grade- Junior Year)

n/a                                                        7th Year                                           (17-18)                                              (Year 13)                                              (12th Grade- Senior Year)

n/a                                                        After                                                    (+)                                                       /                                                                          /

 

Wow that took a while! Makes me wish AO3 had a table formatting thing...

Damnit. Just realised formatting on anything but a phone will make this look odd... :')

So I guess I'll add this for all the people not on a laptop:

 


	3. The United Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see my plans for the characters so far!

**-ERIS-**

**General info:**

Ethnicity: White British

Sex: Male

Age: Changes throughout the fic

Sexuality: Hella bi 

House: Slytherin

Favourite subject: Transfiguration

Other:

  * Good at spells
  * Has anxiety
  * Muggleborn
  * Hearing difficulties (needs a hearing aid)



**Appearance:**

Skin tone: Albino

Eyes: Pale grey

Hair: Platinum blond/white

Hair type: Straight, neat, short

**Personality:**

  * Neatfreak
  * Clever
  * Quick-thinking
  * Anxious
  * Overachiever
  * Loyal
  * Determined
  * Innocent



**Over time:**

  * Wary
  * Afraid (partially of Gryffindors)
  * Lonely
  * Bitter (loses friends to house stereotypes)
  * Cares too much, gets too little in return
  * Cold



 

* * *

 

 

**-FELIX-**

**General info:**

Ethnicity: Cuban

Sex: Male

Age: Changes throughout the fic

Sexuality: Gay

House: Hufflepuff

Favourite subject: Herbology

Other:

  * Enjoys foraging
  * Moved to England when he was roughly five (so his mother could get a better job there and study to become a doctor)
  * Muggleborn
  * Wears contacts



**Appearance:**

Skin tone: Dark tan

Eyes: So dark they appear black

Hair: Dark brown

Hair type: Curly, messy, basically a mullet

**Personality:**

  * Fiery
  * Loyal
  * Kind (to friends and strangers)
  * Forgiving (to friends)
  * Choc-a-holic
  * Passionate
  * Confident
  * Best present-giver
  * Gets s**t done
  * Cruel when angry
  * MESSY



**Over time:**

  * Angry
  * Acts out
  * Loud
  * Passionate
  * Tired of being 'the boring house'
  * Generally dislikes Gryffindors



 

* * *

 

 

**-CHARLOTTE-**

**General info:**

Ethnicity: White Scottish

Sex: Female

Age: Changes throughout the fic

Sexuality: Unsure

House: Gryffindor

Favourite subject: Defence against the Dark Arts

Other:

  * Half-blood



**Appearance:**

Skin tone: Quite pale

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Ginger/Red

Hair type: Curly, messy, shoulder length

**Personality:**

  * Enthusiastic
  * Loud
  * Curious
  * Brave
  * Messy
  * Bold
  * Stands out from a crowd



**Over time:**

  * Quieter
  * Overly-apologetic
  * Afraid of talking to the other houses
  * Insecure



**Or:**

  * Basically the same, but more forced
  * Angry
  * Cold



 

* * *

 

 

- **AOI-**

**General info:**

Ethnicity: Japanese

Sex: Female

Age: Changes throughout the fic

Sexuality: Ace (Asexual)

House: Ravenclaw

Favourite subject: Potions

Other:

  * Pureblood
  * Dyslexic (Uses spells to make the books talk to her/unscramble the words)
  * Amputee (Has magical prosthetic)
  * Dislikes studying and prefers to research about things that interest her, much like a large portion of Ravenclaw house



**Appearance:**

Skin tone: Pale

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Hair type: Slanted bob

**Personality:**

  * Curious
  * Witty
  * Sarcastic
  * Likes painting
  * Brave
  * Logical
  * Kind
  * Thoughtful
  * Takes no s**t
  * Shares her thoughts with whoever wants to listen/whoever asks but doesn't actively seek people out



**Over time:**

  * Less open, more reserved
  * Quiet
  * Depressed
  * Doesn't really want to do anything
  * Tired



* * *

 

So, yeah, I have plans to take these beautiful characters down a sad, angsty route... ;)

I do hope no one is offended by my choices of houses for these characters. I chose the east-asian kid to be Ravenclaw not because of the 'smart east-asian' stereotype but because I've seen many wonderful Ravenclaw headcanons about how Ravenclaw isn't necessarily the book-smarts or academic house... Instead, many are often are interested in non-textbook, random things and relentlessly research and study those things that interest them while getting terrible grades and confusing other houses.  
My plan is to break down both the 'smart east-asian stereotype' (which I've been told is often damaging and stressful to the people who it's applied to) and the 'academic Ravenclaw' stereotype in one go. ;)

So, yeah! Hope you like these small sneak-peeks! Any ideas, anyone?


End file.
